


Bonded at Sea

by TheWildOmega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Smoker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff, Forced Relationship, I have not watched all of One Piece, Knotting, Omega Reader, Rutting, Slavery, Smoker is actually a really underrated charcter, Smut, working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Smoker was a Marine, a hard to control marine but luckily some of the higher ups have a plan to help control the white hunter. An old "Tradition" that they are willing to try out.
Relationships: Alpha Smoker/Omega reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

He was getting stationed at Loguetown, where Gold D. Rogers was executed and the last place anyone could get supplies before going to the grand line. Getting off the ship he was told to first head to his new office to be briefed. It was already late at night and he hoped this wouldn't take too terribly long. It was just his luck he would get assigned to a new place at the same time he was in rut. Normally he would have taken off for the week while it lasted but the old geezers had insisted he get to Loguetown before taking his twice a year "Vacation". Betas had it easy, they didn't have to worry about their biology getting in the way of their jobs. However for alphas like himself these two weeks a year were hell, especially since omegas seemed to all but disappear over the last twenty years. He could probably count on one hand how many he had came across over his lifetime and all of them had been claimed.

Rolling his neck as his body stiffened yet again he looked around the town, holding his bag over his shoulder and puffing on his cigars. With a sigh he headed towards the Marine base. Entering the building he saw the two officers straighten and salute him. 

"Captain." they both said. 

"When I get done in my office I want one of you to have found me a few bottles of Sake." he grumbled out around his cigars. Watching them both nod he made his way towards the office, his office. Opening the door he saw a simple room with a desk, a small couch and some file cabinets. Dropping his bag on the sofa he walked over to the desk and looked down to see a sealed envelope along with a key. Knitting his brows he went to open it but heard a knock on the door and stopped. Bidding the person inside he looked up to see a woman there. 

"Captain Smoker. My name is Tashigi, I will be one of your petty officers." the woman said. 

She was a reasonably tall woman with black hair and glasses. She looked like a toothpick to him but he wouldn't say as much. Grunting in response he saw her bring in a stack of files and lay them on the corner of his desk. 

"I understand you will not be starting until next week so I have taken the liberty of completing most of the paperwork, once you have time they will need to be reviewed by you sir." she said. 

Nodding he looked at her. "Much obliged."

"Would you like me to show you to your room sir? Or perhaps get you anything to eat?" she asked. 

Shaking his head he looked back down at the paper. "No I'm fine. Headquarters send this?" he asked. 

"Yes sir, we were told to leave it on your desk and leave you alone to read it." she told him. 

Chewing the cigars he nodded. "That will be all. When I start I want a map of the city and a list of all current dockers, stating their business and time of stay." he told her and saw her nod. 

"Yes sir." 

Nodding he saw her leave and finally lifted the letter. Breaking the seal he read,

_Captain Smoker, congratulations on your new promotion. We look forward to your future progression..._

Blah, blah, blah. Skipping through to the end he lowered his brows. 

_We understand you have requested off for the time of your rut and along with giving you leave we have left something in your quarters to help ease your discomfort. Consider it a gift. Further information will be sent within the week and left in your office. Good luck._

Chewing his cigars he narrowed his eyes at the paper. He didn't much like the idea of them giving him a 'gift'. Nor did he much care for their words of luck. Whatever it was he would just toss it once he got to his room. Dropping the paper to his desk he grabbed his bag and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Walking back to the front he saw the two officers stand again, a crate between their feet. Bending down to grab the crate he nodded to them both before walking towards where he had been told his room was. Looking down at the bottles he saw them all unopened, good. He normally wasn't a heavy drinker but he found over the years that alcohol seemed to help him get through his rut with less discomfort. Most of the time he just drank until he could sleep. Seeing a large door at the end of the hall with his rank on it he sighed, thank God, all he wanted was to sleep until this rut was over. Getting to the door he pulled out the key to his room to unlock the door but froze when he heard a clinging sound and little noises that sounded human. Gritting his teeth he quickly moved to open the door, he was not in the mood for this shit. Throwing open the door he stepped inside and looked into the dimly lit room, his eyes instantly stopping on the person by his bed. Knitting his brows he went to question their presence in his room, taking another step towards them when a intense scent filled his nose. Dropping both the crate and his bag to the floor he heard the door slowly shut behind him making the room grow a tad bit darker. 

Breathing in deeper this time he sighed at the delectable smell, what was that? His feet moved for him, walking over to the person he noticed firstly it was a she and she was in fact chained to the bed, both her wrists held above her head by iron shackles that were looped around the headboard. There was a blindfold covering her eyes and a gag around her mouth. Her small body was trembling slightly, the plain cream colored dress hung from her shoulders by thin straps and fell to just about her mid thigh. Taking another breath in he felt his head become fuzzy, his whole body aching in need. Looking up from her bare feet, up her legs and torso to her face he swallowed thickly and slowly reached out to remove the blindfold but saw her flinch. Trying again he pulled the black cloth over her head and dropped it to the floor. Finally meeting her silver eyes he saw nothing but fear in them, a fear of him. Pulling his knife from his pocket he saw her eyes snap to it and tears gather in her eyes. Bringing it towards her he saw her try and curl away from him, her eyes shutting tight and making the little drops of water leave her eyes and roll down her sunken in cheeks. "Shhh I'm just going to take off the gag." he said but she didn't move or look at him. Gently sliding the blade between the gaga and her skin he quickly cut away the cloth and pulled it from her mouth, watching as she slowly worked her no doubt sore jaw. Seeing her lips, dry and chapped he knew she had been here for a few hours at least. Looking up to her wrists he saw them red and raw from the cuffs. The key. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the key that was let beside the letter. Was this the gift, was she left here for him? Unlocking the cuffs he saw her arms drop and her eyes look to him. Reaching up to take the cigars from his mouth he glanced towards the nightstand and leaned over to put them down when she made her move. 

As soon as he turned a fraction and his eyes left you you ran for it. Jumping across the bed you ran towards the door and just did get to touch the handle before two strong arms were getting wrapped around you. You felt as his nose buried itself into your neck and heard as he inhaled deeply. Kicking your legs and trying to wiggle out of his massive arms you growled. 

As soon as she ran he felt something primal go off in him, making him chase after her. It was like he wasn't in charge of his own body. Something about chasing after her excited him. Wrapping his arms around her before she could open the door he buried his nose into her neck and breathed in. It was her, this sweet intoxicating smell was coming from her. This woman was an omega, they had given him an omega and while he was in rut. Breathing in a lungful he felt her trying to escape his hold and heard her small growl. When she bit down on his arm he felt his lip lift into a snarl and growled deeply into her neck. Feeling her release him and hearing her small whimper he grit his teeth when his body again tensed. His cock was now tenting his jeans, her scent making his rut come in hard. As much as his mind was telling him that this was wrong, that he needed to let this woman go, he couldn't. The alpha in him was in rut and although he had never been around an omega in heat before he knew what he was smelling from her was her preheat. In just a few hours she would be in heat. No, he couldn't let her go, he couldn't because she was his or rather she was going to be.

Holding her to him he pulled her towards the bed, feeling her start again to try and wiggle from his hold. Dropping her to the bed he flipped her over to her back and placed his knees on either side of her thighs. Removing his jacket he dropped it to the floor and kicked off his boots. 

You stared at the wall as he kneeled above you. You could feel the heat taking over your body, closing your eyes you tried to regain your fight. You could smell the alpha's strong scent from here and it was making the omega in you become submissive. Licking your dry lips you heard as he removed his clothing, what you guessed was his heavy boots dropping to the floor. 

"Look at me." he said, his voice deep but low. When she didn't move he sighed, "You know darling we can do this the easy way or the..." Letting out a 'off' as she suddenly kicked him in the chest he fell to his back on the floor and heard as she scrambled from the bed. 

Running for what you guessed was the bathroom you quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Feeling around for some kind of light you turned it on and went to turn around but screamed when you saw him standing tall behind you. How the fuck? Looking down you saw his lower body was nowhere to be seen only smoke. He had devil fruit powers. Being pushed back to the door you looked up at him and saw him glaring down at you. 

"Now sweetheart that wasn't very nice." he said, his voice still deep and low. Seeing her hand go to strike him he used his powers to let it go right through him. Seeing anger on her face he sighed. Holding her he opened the door and carried her back to the bed...again. Sitting on the end he moved her to straddle his lap with her bent knees by his waist. Holding her wrists in one hand as she still tried to resist him he looked to see a pained expression on her face and glanced towards her injured wrists. "If you don't stop you are going to break your skin." he told her. 

Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you looked away, pulling on your wrists you bit your lip as your skin burned. You could feel the large bulge between his legs and in turn felt your fight fading away. "Let me go....please..." you cried, your voice coming out as a broken whisper from little to no use. 

Hearing her soft plea to be released and seeing her tears he felt his brows furrow. "You know I can't do that little one. You are close to your heat and I'm entering my rut, there ain't no stopping this." he told her in as gentle of a voice as he could. She had reason to fear him, reason to fight this, as intival as it may be. Feeling her give one final tug before her arms slowly dropped he saw her curl up and moved his hand that had been holding her wrists to gently grip her chin. Tilting her chin upwards so he could finally look over her properly he saw watery silver eyes trying to avoid him. There were two red marks on either side of her mouth from where she had the gag tied around her for so long but they would go away. Her skin was rather pale and darkish circles surrounded her eyes making him think she had been hidden from the sun for quite some time. She was rather skinny, nothing a proper diet wouldn't fix but he knew omegas were normally small and delicate. Seeing a light mark on her temple he brushed back her long h/c hair and saw a fading bruise there. Overall he thought she looked nice, pretty even. 

Using his thumb to brush away her tears he felt his body ache again but held back. He didn't want her to be completely terrified of him, he knew it was a long shot but he would make her as comfortable as possible. "What's your name darling?" he asked, stroking her cheek and jaw. 

Swallowing you winced at the slight burn, your throat was dry. "Y/n." you said, your voice was so low you didn't think he would hear it. 

Hearing how broken her voice was and noticing the smallest pained look cross her features he brushed his fingers down to her throat, feeling her flinch. Glancing over the skin he looked for any claiming bite but saw none, was she pure? Surely not, he couldn't be that lucky? When his fingers reached the neckline of her worn dress he took a deep breath and moved his hands to the straps, pulling them down her shoulders. Seeing as the thing looked about as big as a sheet on her it pooled to her waist as soon as he removed the straps. Scanning his eyes down her collarbone and over her breasts he felt his cock throb painfully. He wanted her so bad it hurt and with her dress gone her scent now flowed more freely. She still refused to look at him but when he reached out a hand to cup her tit she gasped and flinched. Watching as her nipple hardened he smirked and rolled the little bud beneath his thumb. "Well y/n, I'm Smoker." he told her. Flipping them over so she was laying on her back and he was above her. 

Gasping as he topped you, you finally looked up at the alpha male. He was an alpha for sure, no denying that, even if his heavy musk wasn't filling your nose. The man was huge, had to be close to seven feet in height and double your size. His body rippling with hard muscles that you knew could easily crush you if he wished. A hard, strong jaw with matching brows screamed alpha and framed his face making him look all the more intimidating. What looked to be silver hair topped his head. Light brown eyes that were almost black with lust looked down at you in a way that made you feel tiny. Smoker, well the name fit that was for sure. He had a sort of campfire smell along with a salty smell from the sea. Breathing in a whiff of him you curled up the tiniest amount when your heat made your body ache. 

Closing his eyes when a wave of her scent filled his nose he let out a low growl, his cock threatening to rip the seams of his pants. Opening his eyes he saw her curled up a bit more, her lidded eyes looking up at him. She was becoming weaker, her heat making her submissive. Dropping his eyes back to her chest he moved his hand that wasn't holding his weight above her to carease her soft skin. Moving his hand down to her abdomen, he brushed his thumb over her naval and then leaned up to a kneeling position. Her legs were still on either side of him but she tried to keep her thighs together as much as possible, her dress draped over her sex like a curtain. Gripping the material in his hands he started to pull it over her hips.

Feeling him go to remove your little coverage you grabbed the dress they had put on your with shaking hands. 

Seeing her hands holding onto the fabric he sighed, "Let go darling." he told her in a deep voice. It took a few seconds but finally she released the dress and he pulled it off her, lifting her legs and seeing them move to close with her knees pulled up and her feet by his one knee. 

Keeping your legs closed at first you felt his warm hand move from your ankle, up your leg and thigh before going back and down to slowly spread your legs. Taking in a shaky breath you closed your eyes, hearing his low growl. 

Gazing upon her womanhood he couldn't help the growl that left his throat when he saw she was in fact hairless, in fact he didn't see any body hair on her, she smelled softly of soap as well, had she been cleaned before she was left in his room? Rubbing the hand on her knee down her thigh he traced the line of her slit and felt her shiver. Glancing up to her face he saw her eyes shut tight, "I'll be as gentle as I can little one." he said but she didn't open her eyes or look at him. Slipping his finger just past her lips he felt only a small amount of wetness there and swallowed hard, that wasn't going to work. If he was going to cause her as little pain as possible he needed her to be soaked. Moving to lay down between her legs he saw those currious e/c eyes peek down at him. This close to her sex he was overwhelmed with her strong scent and it was taking all of his will power not to just have his way with her. Keeping his eyes on her he made one long lap up her slit with the flat of his tongue and saw her eyes go wide, felt her try and roll over. "Oh no you don't." he chuckled. Grabbing her legs he tossed them over his shoulders and held her ass cheeks in his hands. Pushing his tongue past her lips he licked over her tight cunt then flicked the tip over her clit. When she gave a small gasp and still tried to wiggle away he moved one of his hands to smack the outside of her thigh. 

"Owch." you yelped, flinching a little but tensing up once he again started licking your most private area. Whimpering as he seemed to feast upon you you withered and felt your mind becoming fuzzy. When something was pressed to your entrance you you tensed up and then arched your back off the bed as it was slipped inside of you. 

Fucking her with his finger he grit his teeth at how tight she was, his hips rolling into the mattress for some kind of friction. God he didn't know how much more he could take. This was torture. Pumping his first one finger into her he continued licking at her clit, sucking her lips and nipping her inner thighs. Adding another finger he felt her walls flutter around his digits, she was close. Sucking her clit he curled his fingers to stroke her front wall. 

What was this? What was he doing to you? It felt like there was a cord in your pelvis that as getting wound tight and the more he did to you the harder it was getting to resist. Trying to push on him he grabbed your hands in his other hand and held them down to your stomach. Whimpering you felt tears leak from the corners of your eyes and roll down your temples to soak into your hair. "Ah." you cried, digging your heels into his shoulder blades. 

She was holding back, fighting her orgasam. Maybe she has never had one? No, there was no way. But then again, her tense body told him something different. "Stop fighting it. Let go omega. Let go." he said against her clit. Curling his fingers to stimulate that hidden spot he felt her back arch off the bed and her walls clamp down around his fingers. 

A blinding white light filled your vision and every muscle in your body seemed to seize up. Crying out your back arched off the bed as the immense pleasure coursed through your veins. 

Watching her come undone he grit his teeth and let go of her hands to push his hands under him and unbuckle his belt. Working her down from her high he slowly eased his fingers from her now dripping hole and gave one final lap up her slit, feeling her flinch. Pushing himself up to knee he dropped his pants down to his knees and crawled up her trembling body, kicking his pants off the end of the bed. Looking down at her heaving chest he dipped his head to suck at her nipple. She cried out weakly, his one hand groping the right breast while his mouth sucked on the left. When he heard her whine he pulled off with a pop. Lowering his body to hers he pushed his hand down to line up his tip with her hole. Gripping her hip to keep her still slowly eased inside of her. 

Lifting her head off from the bed you looked at the alpha through your lashes and opened your mouth in a broken cry. When you felt a sudden pain your hands flew up to clench his back while your face buried itself into his neck. "Ahhh.." 

Sheathing his cock into her he groaned at the tight fit, his eyes slipping close. He felt her nils dig into his back, felt her thighs squeeze his hips. Hearing her small cry and then her soft whimper he forced himself to look down at her. She was crying, her face contorted into one of pain. Lifting his lower body up some he pulled out of her a little and felt his eyes go wide when he saw a small smear of blood on his shaft. She had been a virgin. She was pure. Snapping his eyes back up to her face he saw her head turned into the pillow, her lip trembling and her lashes wet. Frowning he lowered his body back to hers slowly and let go of her hip to bring his hand up to her face. Stroking her jaw and brushing his thumb over her bottom lip he laid his forehead on her temple. "I'm sorry." he said in a low voice. She didn't say anything and so he just stayed still for a while, giving her time to adjust. He peppered her cheek, jaw and neck with soft kisses, traced her jugular with the tip of his nose. Once he heard her breathing even out he pulled out and slowly thrusted back in. 

You gasped and clenched up when he moved back inside of you but he placed another kiss to your cheek.

Wanting to calm her he kissed at her cheek. She needed to relax, it would make this more pleasurable for her. There was something his instincts were telling him to do, something that was bubbling in his chest. Lowering his body to hers he held her close and nuzzled his nose into her neck before he let out what sounded like a deep purr. 

What was that noise? Feeling it vibrate along your neck you shivered but felt your body relaxing under him. Soon you found the rocking of his body into yours to be sort of nice and let your eyes slip close. 

She was relaxing. Good. He kept his movements slow for now, making long thrusts of his hips. Grunts left his clenched teeth and he felt the alpha in him demanding more. As much as he wanted this to not be a traumatic event for her he needed things to go a bit more harder, faster. Licking over her neck he pulled back and snapped his hips a little bit harder making a groan leave his throat. God she was so tight. He had never had sex while he was in rut, never. He didn't want to risk hurting them or worse, claiming them but this time was different. This time he had an omega and she was going to be his. His mate. Never again would he have to suffer through his rut alone. Before he knew it he was snapping his hips into hers. Pushing on her hand he laced his fingers with hers and held it down by her head. The head of his cock was kissing her cervix now and as her walls started to flutter around him he felt his own climax coming in hard. Growling and grunting he used his powers to lift one of her legs higher up his back, letting his cock go even deeper. When that pressure in his pelvis got tight and her walls squeezed him it all became too much. He shoved in deep, tightened his grip on her and grunted deep as he shot his load into her. His orgasam was prolonged by her walls milking the seed from him. Shuddering he gave one final push of his hips and felt her flinch as he pulled out.

Rolling to his side he kept his eyes closed and worked on catching his breath. Turning his head he looked over to the female and saw her eyes closed, her breathing deep and slow...she was sleeping. Taking a deep breath he used his powers to reach over and pull the blanket over her some. He really should have pulled it down before they had sex but whatever. He didn't want to move her and risk waking her up, she needed what little rest she could get. It was only a matter of hours before they would both be in their cycles an he doubted they would get much rest until it was over. He had never done any research on omegas or their heats, never thought he would need the information. Damn if he hadn't been wrong. It made him suspicion that headquarters had gifted him a pure, unclaimed omega. Was she a spy? Lighting one of his cigars he inhaled a lung full of smoke and blew it out before he looked back at her. She didn't look like a spy, sure as hell didn't act like one but he would keep a close eye on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did I do? I know Smoker doesn't have much of a fan poll but I instantly fell in love with his character. Anyway let me know what you think and all of you stay safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Snapping his hips into her backside he gripped her hips a little harder, holding her in place as he kept up his brutal pace. They had been at this for two days and he knew they had to be at their peak. The alpha in him was in full control and he wanted nothing more than to claim his female. To breed her. His omega. He could hear her heavy pants for air, hear her whimpers as she tried pushing on his hip with her hand. Growling he grabbed her hand and then moved them both her to lay flat on the bed. Pinning her legs down with his feet he grabbed her hands to hold them above her head in one of his. Nudging her hair away from her neck with his nose he lapped over the unmarked skin, tasting the slight saltiness from her sweat. 

Whimpering and moaning you gripped the sheets so hard your knuckles were white. When the base of his cock started to swell again you bit your lip. Please don't let it hurt as much as the previous times. Clenching up when his knot began catching on your walls you felt his heavy breaths fan over your neck. 

Grunting and panting he eyed her neck, felt his mouth water. He knew what he had to do, his instincts were telling him as much, screaming it so loud he was sure his head was going to explode. Pushing the large knot into her cunt he felt his balls squeeze. With a roar he latched onto her neck, biting down he felt his teeth break through her thin skin and heard her scream. 

You cried out in agony when he bit your neck, officially claiming you as his own. Forced to climax when his knot locked into you and his seed began filling your womb you grit your teeth and felt tears roll over your nose. The mixture of pain and pleasure was making you feel faint and soon your eyes slipped close.

He groaned and grunted around her skin, giving small rolls to work his seed deep inside of her. Once he came down from his high he unlocked his jaws and swallowed the blood that had pooled into his mouth. Slowly pulling away he saw the wound still bleeding and lapped over it with his tongue, trying to sooth the pain he had caused her. When it no longer flowed with blood he pushed his arm under her and held her to him as he rolled them to their sides. He was being careful not to pull on her like the first time they had been bound together. Having never knotted anyone before he had went to pull away from her once he had finished cumming only for her to cry out as his cock pulled on her sore pussy. He had quickly apologized to her and it took him a good five minutes to get her calmed down enough to sleep. This time though it looked like she was already out. Moving both her arms to her chest when he saw them in the awkward position he pulled the covers over them both. Looking down at the claiming mark he saw a small drop of blood leaving from it and licked it up. Letting out a heavy sigh he stuffed his pillow under his head while she used his arm as her own pillow. 

She was now officially his, his omega, his mate. It was funny, he had never thought about taking a mate before her. To tell the truth if she had been offered to him when he wasn't in rut he would have denied her. He was a busy man, the Navy was his life, always had been...

....but that was about to change. 

..............................

After four days of fucking his brains out he was stiff getting up from the bed. Looking down at the omega curled up in the sheets and blanket that were spotted in cum, blood and sweat he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Rolling his neck as he thought of what to do now. She was out cold, exhausted from their coupling. He didn't think it was likely she would be up anytime soon. Walking to the bathroom he left the door open encase she woke up. Starting the shower he stepped under the hot water and sighed as it helped soothe his sore muscles. He didn't have any soap yet, hadn't had time to do any shopping but he did see the small box the navy provided on the sink and reached over to grab it. Tossing the box in the bin he started rubbing his body but let out a small hiss when he washed over his member. Damn thing had been rubbed raw and he was pretty sure his balls were empty. That reminded him, he would have to buy her some kind of contraceptive today, he damn sure didn't want any kids added to his plate right now. Rinsing off he grabbed a towel from the shelf and dried his body. Looking up into the mirror he saw a good scruff on his face as well as a few love marks along his neck and collarbone. Grunting he walked back out to the room and glanced to the bed to see her still sleeping. Grabbing his bag he set it on the small sofa while he untied it and looked for a pair of pants and socks. Popping a cigar in his mouth he lit it and puffed on it graciously as he got dressed. Looping his belt he walked over to wear his jacket laid on the floor by the bed, shaking it off before pulling it on his arms. Sitting down on the end of the bed to lace his boots he stood and walked around the bed to bend down over her. She looked to be sleeping deeply, her breathing was still just as deep as it was when he woke and he saw her eyes move slightly under her lids as she dreamed. Tilting his head he continued watching her for a few moments. Letting out a deep breath he stood. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it up to her chin saw her fingers twitch. Narrowing his eyes he saw her breathing go back to normal and turned to leave, locking the door behind him and stuffing the key into his pocket. 

Snapping your eyes open when the sound of the door shutting and locking filled the room you stayed still, listening as his heavy footsteps grew further and further away. Sitting up in bed you instantly tensed with how sore you were, God it felt like you had been run over by a train... or rather been fucked by a massive man like Smoker for four days straight. Turning your head you hissed and brought your hand up to your neck when your claiming mark throbbed. Feeling the still fresh wound you bit your lip. Taking a deep breath you slowly looked around the room. Seeing a line of sunlight come from a window you moved to stand. Your legs were incredibly shaky and you had to hold onto the headboard while you got your balance. After a few seconds you took stiff steps toward the window. Feeling something leaking down your thigh you looked down and then closes your eyes, his seed. You would kill for a long shower but there was no time for that now. Pulling back the curtains a little you looked outside and saw a town a ways away, people walking around the street. Biting your lip in thought you looked down to the ground. You had to be at least two floors up. There was an idea floating in your head about how to get down but there looked to be marines walking around below. Clicking your tongue you turned towards the door, no he had locked it. Walking to the bathroom you saw a small window and moved over to look down. There didn't seem to be anyone down there, it faced the back of another building. That could work. Walking back into the room you saw a duffle bag sitting on the couch and looked inside of it. Finding a pair of pants you walked back over the the dresser and grabbed the knife he had used to cut your gag the other night. Quickly cutting through the material to make a pair of shorts you pulled them on and saw they were way too big. Sighing you cut a strip of the pants leg and looped it through the belt loops to make a belt, tying it into a knot to hold up the jeans. As much as you hated it you pulled the dress they had put on you back on, adjusting the straps to hold the thing up.

Now that you had on some sort of clothing you looked to the bed sheets and gave a grin. Cutting them into strips that would hold your weight you tied them together and moved to the bathroom window. Opening it you bit your lip as it creaked a little. Once it was open you stuck your head out and looked all around, quickly ducking back in when one of the marines walked around the corner. Watching him walk around this side of the building you busied yourself with tying off the makeshift rope you had made out of the sheets and his remaining pants legs. Pulling on it to make sure it would hold you looked back out the window to see no one there. Climbing on top of the toilet you bent your legs and back to fit out and sit on the ledge, giving one last look before tossing down the rope. It didn't quiet make it to the ground but you would just have to jump for it. Wiggling down you held onto the cloth and quickly hurried down. Letting go you dropped to your feet and looked around. Heading left you looked around the corner and saw as people walked down the street, you could easily blend in with them. Doing as such you walked along with the people keeping an eye out for those evil bastards and your alpha. Seeing a group of marines coming your way you tensed up and quickly turned down an ally. You had to find a way off this island. 

...................................

Carrying the brown bag in one hand he walked towards his room and stopped to pull out his key. He couldn't hear anything from inside, was she still sleeping? Opening the door he quickly stepped inside and turned to close it. When he turned back around he felt the cigar almost fall from his lips. She was no longer in bed and neither were the sheets. His bag was dumped out onto the couch and ... what the fuck was that?! Tossing the bag to the couch he stomped over to the bathroom when he saw something tied to the knob. Looking at the cut up sheets and clothes he followed them out the small window. Hurrying over he looked down and saw it went almost the whole way to the ground. She had escaped. Growling he bit down on his cigars and turned into a cloud of smoke before flying out the window. Landing on one of the taller buildings he looked all around for any sign of his omega. "Damn woman." he growled under his breath. He didn't see her, there was no telling where she was. He had only been gone a few hours so she couldn't have gotten far. Bad thing was he hadn't even had a chance to look over her file so he knew nothing about her other than her name. Sniffing the air he tried to catch her scent, it wasn't on the air but the wind was blowing towards him. If she was smart she would have headed to the far side of the island. There was some small fishing boats that way, if she made it there she could try and get off the island. Flying over the streets just to make sure she wasn't in fact here, he didn't see her anywhere. Growling he started making his way across the island, when he did find her she was going to get it. 

....................................

Putting all the fruits and supplies you had managed to scrambled together in the boat you untied it from the rocks and gave a big push, jumping inside and grinning. Going to grab the oar you stumbled when something yanked on the boat. 

"Going somewhere sweetheart?"

Hearing that voice, that deep male voice made you tense and your eyes snap back to look at said man. He was standing on the rocky shore with two cigars in his mouth. He wore a dark pair of jeans and brown marine boots on his legs and nothing but a white jacket on his upper half. Following the rope that was in his hand you saw it was one of the extra tie downs that had been hanging off the side. Grabbing the knife from the pocket you flung it down to the side of the boat, cutting the rope into. Smiling you grabbed the oar and pushed off. "Yes, come to see me off?" you asked.

Growling he narrows his eyes at her. "I am going to give you one chance. Row that boat back over here, get out and walk back to town." he told her but she just continued rowing away. "That's an order!"

Humming you tilted your head. "Sorry Smokey but you're not my Captain." you said, having heard some of the townspeople talking about the new captain smoker that had just got to the island. Seeing his lip lift into a snarl you rose a brow, "I tell you what if you want me back so bad then just swim over here and row me back yourself." you told him. "Oh wait you have devil fruit powers that means you can't swim can you?" you teased and saw the veins in his forehead pop out. Grinning you gave him a wink, "Have a nice life." With that you started rowing the boat towards the ocean. 

With a roar he turned his whole body to smoke, floating up to the higher rocks that were just beside where she was now. Not having any other choice he jumped down into the boat. Wrapping his arms around her he tried pulling the oars from her hands. 

You had not been expecting that. Struggling with all you had you let out a little yelp as the both of your were knocked backwards to the bottom of the boat, the oars getting knocked form your hands. "Gahh! Leave me alone!" you growled. Biting down on his hand when he almost had you you heard him grunt out then nothing was left in your mouth but a smokey taste making you cough. 

Reforming above her he pinned her down to the bottom of the boat and glared down at her. "Give it up darling. Whether you like it or not, you are mine. I claimed you." he told her in a deep voice. 

Feeling tears fill your eyes you kicked your feet and pulled on your wrists that he was holding. Gritting your teeth you threw all of your strength into your hips to try and buck him off of you. "I won't be a slave any longer!" 

Feeling the boat rock and something bump against the bottom his eyes went wide as the small vessel was flipped over. Trying to grab for the rocks his hands slipped on the algae and soon he was sinking under the water. 

Coughing you shot back up out of the water and looked around, your small dingy had flipped over and was now floating away upside down. All the fruits you had collected were floating on top of the water but looking around you didn't see Smoker anywhere. Suddenly it hit you, "Shit!" you cursed. It would be easy for you to let him drown and simply make your escape but your conscious would never let you forgive yourself. You couldn't just let him die. You had a feeling you were going to regret this but taking a deep breath you dived down. Surprisingly the water was already deep this far from shore and at first you didn't see anything but then little bubbles started floating up towards you and you quickly swam down after them. Seeing him close to the seabed you reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him up and kicking your feet as hard as you could. Once you breached the surface you worked on keeping his head above water while you used your one available arm to help drag him to the shore. He was coughing and gasping for air while you were panting, your lungs burning as it felt like they were on fire. "Stop moving!" you yelled. 

As soon as he could stand in the water he helped her get them both to the shore. She released his collar once he was able to keep himself from falling back in and he quickly moved forward, falling to his hands and knees on the rocks to try and cough up the rest of the water that had filled his lungs. 

Letting him go you moved to the shore, flopping to your back and panting. You were already weak before, having nothing to eat in God knows how long and still sore and tired from your heat. Closing your eyes you worked on catching your breath. "You idiot." you heaved as you heard him cough. Your claiming mark was on fire, the salt water seeping deep into the still open wound. 

Lifting his head he saw her rolling over slowly and trying to stand. Her clothes were clinging to her along with her hair and he noticed the trail of red that was running from the bite on her neck. When she started walking towards the rocks further out he saw the boat stuck against them and growled. Pushing up to stand he moved after her. 

Climbing down the rocks you felt the sharp edges cut into the soles of your feet and winced but ignored it for now and worked on trying to flip the dinggy over. You knew he was behind you, you could hear his wet boots hitting the rocks. "You fall in again, I'll let you drown." you threatened. 

Grabbing her arm he pulled her back up to the higher rocks with him. Despite how exhausted he knew she was she still tried fighting him off and it pissed him off. "Would you just give it up already! Do you honestly think I am going to let you leave?" Seeing her fist come flying towards his face he tried using his powers but he was still dripping with sea water and her fist connected with his jaw. It wasn't a strong punch but it did make his face get jolted back a little. Letting out a snarl he glared at her, "That's it!" wrapping his arm around her he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking back to the trees. 

Screaming in frustration you kicked your feet and hit his back. "Let me go you jackass!" Seeing a knife on his belt you reached for it but gasped when he swung you backwards. Letting out a "ooff." as he pushed you up against a tree you saw his hard brown eyes staring daggers at you, his lip lifted into a snarl. Going to shove him away he caught your hands and slammed them above your head. Growling you tried to kick him but he pushed himself between your legs. 

She was helpless now, he had her pinned between his body and the tree. It was over and she knew it but it didn't stop her from trying to yank her arms out of his hold. He sighed and held her still as she wore herself out, his eyes falling to the reopened bite on her neck. It needed bandaging. 

Letting out a weak scream you closed your eyes and finally fell limp. You were so tired and hungry and thirsty and sore, you just wanted to curl into a ball and cry your eyes out. You had been so close. So close to freedom. Feeling tears fill your eyes you dropped your head, not wanting to look any weaker than you already did. "Why can't you just let me go?" you asked, your voice sounding broken and hoarse. "I didn't do anything to you, I didn't do anything to anybody." you whimpered, tears now rolling down your cheeks. 

Her voice sounded so broken and weak and he furrowed his brows at the aching in his chest. "I know you didn't but I can't let you go darling, I claimed you, we are mates now and it's my responsiblity to take care of you. I know you didn't choose this and neither did I. I didn't know you were going to be in my room the other night. Trust me, I didn't plan on ever taking a mate but that decision has been made for us and there ain't nothing neither of us can do to change it." he told her in as gentle of a voice as he could muster. When she still wouldn't look up at him he took a deep breath and lowered her hands but still kept her pinned to the tree. "You will not be my slave y/n." he told her, remembering what it was she had said right before the boat had tipped over. 

Slowly looking up at him from under your wet lashes you looked for any lie on his face. You had always been good at reading people, knew when a person was lying. 

She was reading him, good. He would make sure she knew he was telling the truth. Curling his finger under her chin he looked into her silver eyes. "You are my omega, not my slave. My mate not my property. I am your alpha not your master and that will never change, you have my word." 

He never looked away, his brown eyes stayed on yours as he said every word. Feeling your heart warm just the slightest you heard him ask if you understood and gave a slow nod. 

Breathing out through his nose he looked down to her wet dress and saw it was clinging to her body, her breast clearly visible through the thin material. Stepping back the slightest inch he removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders. It was so big on her it looked comical but it would do it's job. Dropping his eyes to her legs he saw she had on something under the dress and tilted his head as he lifted the wet material with one finger. "Are those my pants?" 

"Um...maybe." you said softly.

"You took and cut up my pants." he said in a deep voice. 

"You took my virtue, I think you got the lion's share." you said in an unamused voice.

Feeling his cheeks heat up just a small amount he grumbled and dropped the dress back down. "Come on, back to base." he said, stepping back and letting her move to walk in front of him. He didn't trust her not to run off again. 

Sighing you started walking back towards the town with him right behind you. You couldn't help but flinch and bite your lip as the dirt and grass pushed into the cuts on your feet. Stumbling a bit when a particular gravely spot to the forest floor seemed to shove itself into every scrap and cut the rocks had made you felt him grab your upped arm yet again. 

"What is the matter?" he asked, grabbing her when she stumbled for the second time. 

Shaking your head when you didn't trust your voice you turned to keep walking but he held you still. 

Looking down to her bare feet he saw dirt and such sticking to her wet skin but there was also a redish stain on her heel that he just could make out. Holding onto her arm he bent down to lift her leg, holding her up when she was thrown off balance. Tilting his head he turned her foot and instantly saw what the problem was. "You should have said something from the start." he scowlded, scooping her up into his arms as he stood back straight. 

Letting out a small gasp as you were lifted high up into his arms you unconsciously wrapped your arms around his neck. He didn't say anything though and carried on walking towards the town. Your neck soon began to ache from holding your head up but you didn't want to make things awkward by laying it on his shoulder so you pushed through. When the two of you got back to town he seemed to take the backway back to the marine base and once you entered the building you saw some of the men look to you in confusement. Snapping your eyes down you wishes you coudl just turn invisable. 

Noticing her embaresment as the men looked to her he grit his teeth, "What the hell are you all looking at?!" he yelled and instantly their eyes snapped elsewhere. 

"Nothing sir!" 

Getting to his chambers he opened the door and kicked it close behind him before carrying her over to the bed and sitting her down on it. Walking towards the bathroom he grit his teeth at the rope. Grabbing his knife he cut it loose and tossed it out the window for one someone to pick up later. Closing the window and locking it he glanced over the room, making sure there was nothing she could use as a weapon or no way he would escape again. Stepping back out he saw her still sitting where he had left her, her head dropped and her eyes closed. His jacket was still on her shoulders but it did nothing to hide how frail she looked. Looking to the cosmetics the navy provided he moved them into the shower along with a rag and grabbed her a towel from the shelf. "Come here." he said and saw her stand. 

Your brow twitched as you forced you tired body over to the bathroom where he stood. Looking up some you saw him looking down at you. 

"Take a shower and get cleaned up, there are soaps and such in the shower and I put your towel on the hook." he told her and saw her nod. Taking his jacket when she held it out for him he watched her go to remove her wet clothes and quickly turned. He left the door open so he would be able to hear if she tried anything but kept his eyes to himself. Looking around the room he sighed and rubbed over his eyes. Thankfully he still had the rest of the day and tomorrow off. Changing into some dry pants and popping a cigar into his mouth he set his boots out to dry and grabbed his coat before walking to the door. Seeing one of his subordens out in the hall he called him over. 

"Yes sir?" the young boy asked.

"I want you to go drop this off the the cleaners for me and then bring me some new bedding and two trays of food. Got it?' he asked. 

Nodding the boy took the captain's jacket. "Yes sir." he said and saw the huge male go to head back to his room. "Um sir.." 

Sighing he turned his head back to look at him over his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked. 

Stiffening at the alpha's rough demeanor he swallowed hard. "Um what kind of tea do you want with your trays?" he asked.

Breathing out a puff of smoke he rose a brow, "Whatever is the newest." he told him not giving the boy a chance to say anything more before he stepped into his room and shut the door. Listening to the shower he heard as she moved under the water and smelled the soap in the air. Making himself busy by putting away his clothes in the dresser he left out one of his few shirts. Just as he finished picking up everything he heard the shower turn off. 

Turning off the water you sighed, it was surprising how much better you felt when you were all clean. You were still completley exhausted, sore and you were pretty sure your body was giving up asking for food but still it felt nice. Reaching for the towel you worked on drying off, biting your lip to muffle your whimper when you pat the claiming mark dry. Drying your hair you ran your fingers through it to try and get out any tangles. Wrapping the towel around you, you stepped out to the room and saw him standing by the dresser, his back to you. Not really knowing what to do now you took a few more steps into the room, biting the inside of your lip and glancing to the bed. 

Looking back towards her he saw her standing there in nothing but a towel and held out the shirt for her to take. "You can wear this for now, We'll go get you some clothes tomorrow." he told her and saw her look to him with a slight shock on her face. 

"Thank you." you said softly, reaching out to take the shirt from him. Dropping the towel so you could pull on the shirt you grit your teeth as your neck throbbed. 

He couldn't help but look over her body when she dropped the towel and what he saw made his brows lower. There were marks all over her, on her breasts, on her hips, her collarbone and even her thighs. Most were bruises in the shape of his hands but the ones on her collarbone and throat were from his mouth. Swallowing hard as she pulled the shirt down and bent down to pick up the towel, he raised his chin and nodded towards the couch, silently telling her to go sit. 

Sitting on the couch like he directed you to you watched him move back to the bathroom and heard him do something. When he walked back out he had a white box in his hands and you furrowed your brows. 

Sitting beside her he opened the box and started pulling out what he needed. Cutting the gauze to the right size he saw her watching him with curious eyes. When his hands move towards her he saw her stiffen a bit but ignored it. Brushing back her h/c hair he tilted her head and dabbed the bite with alcohol making her whimper. "Shhh." Adding the antibacterial ointment he spread it over the two deep crescent marks his teeth had made before taping on the bandage. Leaning back he pat his leg, "Feet." 

Dipping your head you did as he said and placed your feet in his lap. Not being able to hold back your whine when he cleaned the cuts on your feet with alcohol you covered your face with your hands and curled up. At one point you jerked your foot away from him but he quickly grabbed your ankle and you heard a low growl come from him. For the remainder of the time you stayed still other than when he was rubbing ointment on the cut going up the center of your foot and you flinched. 

Going to glare at her he saw her look to him from between her fingers. 

"It tickles." 

Rolling his eyes he puffed on his cigar and grabbed the roll of gauze to start wrapping around her feet. By the time he was taping it into place he heard a knock on the door. 

"Captain Smoker, I have the things you asked for sir." 

Standing he placed her feet on the couch were he was sitting and walked over to the door. Opening it he saw the boy from before standing there with the two trays of food balanced in one hand while the other held the clean bedding. Taking them from him he nodded his head. "That will be all..."

"Troy, sir."

"Troy." he finished and saw the boy nod his head before walking away. Stepping back inside he closed the door and dropped the bedding to the bed before carrying the trays over to the couch and handing her one. 

Taking the tray cautiously you saw him move back the place he had been sitting and quickly folded your feet under you, sitting the tray in your lap and watching as he removed the top to the tray he had placed in his lap. Seeing food and a cup of what looked like tea you felt your mouth water and your stomach ache. It looked like chicken with vegetables and rice. There was even a piece of what looked like pie on the side. Stop looking it was only going to make it worse. Dropping your eyes back down you looked at the second tray in your lap for only a second before you turned to look out the window, attempting to keep your mind busy. 

He had already started eating his food when he took notice of her not moving beside him. Chewing the food in his mouth he looked over and saw her holding the tray in her lap, her hands shaking slightly while her eyes stared out the window. He knew she was hungry, the female was nothing but skin and bones. Swallowing he knit his brows, "Why aren't you eating?" he asked in a deep voice. 

Snapping your eyes back to him you furrowed your brows, "What?" you asked. 

"You are not eating. Why?" he repeated. 

Feeling your mouth fall open a bit you looked down to the tray and then back up to him. "I... it's mine?" you asked. 

"Did you think I was going to eat both of them?" he asked with a raised brow but saw her look back down. Oh. Just what had this girl been through? Taking off the top to her tray he set it on top of his and handed her the fork. "Eat." he said a bit more softer. 

Taking the fork you slowly started eating the delicious food. You savored each bite like it was your last. When he stood you looked up but saw him only nod back down to your tray. 

"All of it." he said as he walked to the bed and started putting the clean sheets on it. 

Continuing to eat you lifted the cup of tea to your lips and sipped at it. You could already feel yourself becoming full. As much as you wanted to eat all of it you didn't want to make yourself sick. Still you couldn't keep yourself from trying a couple bites of the apple pie. Once you were done you placed down your fork and drank the tea. 

"You're not done yet." he said but saw her tired eyes look to him. 

"I'm full." you said. 

There was no doubt in his mind it had been a while since she had a decent meal and he knew well enough the effects that had on a person's body, including their appetite. Sighing he moved over and took the tray from her. Reaching into the brown bag from earlier he grabbed the medicine and poured out two of the round balls into his hand before handing them to her. "Take these." he said. 

Looking down at the things you furrowed your brows and took them. Looking back up at him you didn't have to speak before he was answering your quistion.

"It's medince to make sure you don't get pregnant." he told her, his cheeks and neck heating up a bit.

"Forever?" you asked with knitted brows.

"N..No. Just right now. You take them after your heats." he told her, placing the bottle on the dresser.

Nodding you tossed the balls into your mouth and chewed them. Gagging ont he taste you saw him hold out a cup and graciously took it, drinking it down until the foul taste was gone.

Bending down he picked up both trays and carried them out to sit outside of his door to be picked up by one of the chore boys. When he turned he saw her covering a yawn and moved to lift her up. Carrying her over to the bed he set her in it and pulled the covers over her legs, placing his hand on her head for a second before walking away.

"Where are you going?" you asked when you saw him opening the door. You knew it was still early, probably around six based on the sun. 

"I got work to do. I'll be back later and you better still be in that bed when I do." he told her around his cigars. Seeing her heavy eyes look to him and nod he sighed, "Go to sleep darling." he told her, his voice softer but holding no room for discussion. 

Laying down once the door closed you curled up on the bed and tugged the blankets up to your chin. He hadn't locked the door this time, did he forget or did he trust you to do as he said. Too tired to think on it any longer you let your eyes slip close.

Standing on the opposit side of the door he listened for any sign of movement, waiting to see if she would try anythign but she didn't and he felt the corner of his lip turn up just the smallest amount. "Good girl." he mumbled as he turned and made his way down to his office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kuddos help feed the muse! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing out a heavy puff of smoke he glanced up from his pile of papers to the door. She hadn't come into his office today. Looking at the clock he saw it was near six in the afternoon. Everyday for the past week she had come into his office at some point or another and just sat on the sofa or on the floor by the window. She never spoke, just sat there as he worked. He didn't particularly mind her company but he also didn't understand why she was here either. After a while he would finally tell her to go get something to eat or go get him something and she would go without hesitation. He was getting frustrated though, he had never liked being in the office, doing paperwork but with him just getting stationed here there was a lot of it to do. Yesterday had been a particular annoying day and when she had walked in and moved to sit on the sofa he found himself biting down on his cigars. She still hadn't said anything but he could feel her eyes on him and after a while he snapped. 

_"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!" he growled slash yelled at her, seeing her flinch at his sudden outburst. When she said nothing and looked down to her lap he grumbled, lifting the paper to read the fine print. He didn't even notice her get up and quietly leave the room but he did feel a pressure in his chest._

When he had gotten back to the room last night he found her sleeping curled up on the couch, her face hidden in the cushions and a spared blanket wrapped tightly around her. Ever since his rut had ended he had slept on the couch, as uncomfortable as it may be. He knew they had already slept together, they had fucked how much closer could you get but still it felt rushed to be so close to her when he knew nothing about her. He didn't want to force her into anything, forced to be mates was bad enough. Now as he sat at the desk he still felt that slight pressure and he didn't like it. 

Chewing the cigars he looked at the stack of paperwork that was done. He was almost caught up, maybe another thirty minutes worth and then he was in the clear. Trying to focus on the last page he tapped his foot and then rubbed his forehead as he read the same line for the third time. Glancing towards the clock and then the door again he growled. "Aw the hell with it." he grumbled, pushing his chair back and standing. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it on his arms before he walked from the room, shutting the door behind him. Heading towards his room he opened the door and expected to see his omega inside but she wasn't here. Frowning he closed the door and headed down the hallway, looking into the dining hall and then the lounge. She wasn't in either. When he saw Tashigi walking down one of the other halls he called for her. Not many people knew about his omega yet and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. 

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"You seen my girl around today?" he asked her. 

Shaking her head she looked up at the male. "No sir." Seeing his brows drop she tilted her head. "Would you like me to ask around?" 

Huffing he shook his head, "No, I'll find her." he said. That was the last thing he needed, his men knowing he couldn't even keep track of his own omega. "I want you to file those papers while I'm out." he said and saw her give a firm nod. 

"Yes captain." 

Walking out the base he looked down the street for her. Where the hell would she go? She couldn't go shopping, he hadn't given her any money. Scratching the back of his head he started walking down the main street, looking into shops and down ally ways. She hadn't tried to escape again had she? After checking the whole town he was beginning to get frustrated. "Where the hell are you woman?" he grumbled. 

_"I told you she was gonna make it."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You said she couldn't because she was a girl but that lady made it all the way to the top."_

_"Yea well... how is she supposed to get down?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I bet you five berries she falls and cracks open her head."_

Listening to the children's conversation he knit his brows and moved towards them. "Hey what woman are you kids talking about?" he asked them. Seeing them tense slightly he crouched down to their level and moved his cigar from his mouth. When he saw them thinking hard he rose a brow, "Now if this lady is in trouble don't you think the right thing to do would be tell someone so they could help her?" he asked, his voice more gentle. 

"She's not in trouble sir. She said she was climbing the cliff because she likes to." the little girl told him. 

Humming he looked to her. "Oh, and who was this lady?"

"I don't know her but she was nice."

"Stupid is more like it." the little boy who looked a bit older than her huffed. 

Turning his attention to the boy he looked down at him, "Why is she stupid?"

"Because she was trying to climb up to falcon peak, everyone else that has tried that falls, everybody but the pirate king." the boy told him. 

"But she made it, she got the whole way to the top all by herself." the little girl smiled. 

"Still say she's gonna fall on the way down."

Sighing he stood and pat the little girl on the head, "You kids get home, it will be dinner time soon." he told them before walking towards the forest yet again to go find his omega. By the time he reached the highest cliff on the island he looked up and saw the sun setting. Turning to smoke he flew the whole way up the cliff side until he got to the top and reformed. Looking over, true to the children's word was the woman who had climbed the cliff, his omega. She was just sitting there in the middle of the tall grass looking out over the sea. "Do you have a death wish?" he asked and saw her eyes look back to him. She looked less tired than she had a week ago, she was still skinny though. Wearing the clothes he had bought her, a simple pair of jean shorts and plain grey shirt, her shoes were no where in sight. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen her wear them once. 

"No." you answered softly. You didn't know why he was here, how had he even found you? Hearing him walk towards you, you slowly looking back towards the setting sun.

"Then why the hell would you climb up all the way up here?" he asked, stopping to stand beside her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Shrugging you let out a sigh, "I like free climbing. Don't you have something you like to do?" you asked. 

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming out here, What if you fell?" 

"Then I guess I would fall." you answered simply. 

Growling he rubbed his face, "Why didn't you come tell me where you were going?"

Furrowing your brows you pulled your knees up to your chest and hugged them. "I...I didn't want to bother you again."

Feeling his face fall at her words he let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking down at the female by his feet he saw her curled up, her eyes focused on the red and orange sun. When a small gust of wind came and blew her hair he caught sight of his claiming mark on her neck. She had it uncovered, the wound now scabbed over and healing into a scar, a scar that would mark her as his for the remainder or her life, his mate. All week he had been treating her like one of his men, like another marine. He retained a professional demeanor around her, he gave her orders and expected her to follow them. The thing was though she wasn't a marine, she wasn't his subordinate. She was his omega, his mate, and he needed to learn the difference or this was never going to work. Sitting down beside her he saw her eyes stay on the horizon. Chewing his cigar he picked up a rock hidden in the grass. "I like stacking stones." he told her. 

Hearing him say something to you that wasn't an order or a question you slowly turned to look at him, glancing down to the rock in his hand. Dropping your eyes to the ground you saw a flat looking rock by your toes and picked it up before holding it out for him to take if he wanted. At first he seemed hesitant, or possibly embarrassed and you started to pull your hand back but he reached out and took it from you, his warm, rough fingers brushing your own. 

Stacking the two rocks on top of each other he quickly saw another one and balanced it on top. Seeing her eyes watching him and a tiny grin on her lips he swallowed, "How old are you?" he asked. 

"Twenty." you answered. Finding another rock you passed it to him, "You?"

"Thirty." he responded. Ten years, there was ten years between them. Continuing to stack stones he let his questions flow, wishing to learn more about her through her own voice and not her file. "Where were you born?" 

"Baterilla, I've been told." Looking to him you saw him puffing on his cigar.

Knowing what she was waiting for he exhaled, "I was born at sea, raised here." 

"What made you join the marines?" you asked him, picking up one of the flowers that had been blown out of the tree. 

That hadn't been a question he was expecting. "I like the idea of being able to protect those who can not protect themselves and bringing justice to those who break the peace." he answered honestly. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye because he was curious of what she thought about his answer he saw her smiling softly as she traced the petals of a flower. 

"That is very noble of you. To have already worked your way up to captain this early in your life must mean you are good at your job." you hummed. 

Blushing a bit he took a long drag from his cigar. "What about you huh, what's your story?" 

"I'm afraid my story is probably not as tale telling as yours." you said with a sigh. 

Looking up he saw her now spinning the flower, "Still, I'd like to hear it." he told her honestly. 

Meeting his eyes you saw no sign of annoyance or boredom and bowed your head, "Alright then, Well I was adopted and raised on Dawn Island with my three brothers. When I left to go find my brother I was picked up by the world government and then I was given to you." you told him with a shrug. 

Furrowing his brows he looked to her. "How long did the Government have you?"

"A year I think maybe a year and a half." 

"What do you mean they picked you up? Did you break some kind of law or something?" He asked. They couldn't have just taken her.

"Not unless you count sneaking away on a cargo ship a crime. When the ship docked at the next island I got off and started searching for my brother but no one had seen him. I didn't have any money or anything so I went to go make a camp by the beach for the night, these guys grabbed me while I was sleeping. Next thing I know I was being taken." you told him, looking down. 

"You had to have done something, stolen something or harassed someone." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew they were the wrong ones. The look on her face, he had hurt her.

"Believe what you want." You mumbled, looking away from him and back towards the sun that was now almost completely gone from the sky. Of course he would think you were a criminal, omegas normally were looked at as less than human. Why did you ever hop he might treat you differently?

She said nothing else and he felt that pressure in his chest turn into an ache. Why the hell would the government just take her? It made no sense not unless, "Where did they take you?" 

"Why ask if you are just going to assume I'm lying?" 

"I..." sighing he rubbed his forehead. "It's not that I am saying you are lying I just don't understand why they would take you, what reason they had for..."

Growling your temper finally snapped and your eyes shot to him. "Don't you think it's strange that omegas have all but been wiped out? That the only time you ever see one is if they are claimed by a person of high rank. They took me because I was an omega, an unclaimed omega. I didn't steal anything, I didn't harass anyone, I wasn't a pirate or a wanted criminal. I was an omega! They took me, locked me in a room with the others and waited until they had someone they wanted to give me to. They gave me to you because you are a marine captain who is rising through the ranks fairly quickly and they expect me to bare your pups who they are hoping will be pawns, just like you!" you yelled. 

"I ain't no pawn woman!" he roared. 

"Keep telling yourself that captain." you huffed, standing and moving back over to the edge of the cliff. 

Growling he stood and quickly moved after her, "The hell are you doing?" he snapped. 

"Getting down, what does it look like?" you asked. 

"In the dark, you can't even see where you are stepping." he huffed.

"Well if I fall at least you won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore." you told him as you started climbing down. 

Gritting his teeth so hard he was sure he would bite through his cigar he growled and turned to smoke, grabbing her and flying towards the ground. Landing he set her down and pointed towards town, watching as she glared daggers at him. "Room, now." he grunted and saw her turn and start walking back. Sending her back to the room once the arrived back at base he stomped to his office and shut the door. Sitting at his desk he reached over and snatched her file over. Opening it he let his eyes scan over the words.

**Name: Unknown Y/n.**   
**Status: Omega.**   
**Place of birth: Unknown.**   
**Father: Unknown,**   
**Mother: Unknown.**   
**Date of birth: Unknown.**   
**Age: 20.**   
**Height: 5 feet.**   
**Hair color: Auburn.**   
**Eye color: Grey.**   
  


Actually they were silver with grey flakes but whatever. Continuing to read he narrowed his eyes.

**Criminal history prior to relocation: None.**   
**Criminal history after relocation: Assaulting a Vice Admiral.**

What?! What Vice Admiral? What did she do? It didn't say. 

**Mated to: Captain Smoker.**   
**Current location: Loguetown.**

That was it. That is all they had on her. If what she had told him earlier was the truth he knew more about her than headquarters did. Thinking about how they had left things tonight he let out a heavy sigh that filled the air around him with smoke. Closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the chair. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that the pain in his chest was because of her being upset. He had heard about the bond between an alpha and omega growing up but he never imagined it would be like this. It made him wonder if she could feel him. It was stronger now than it had been yesterday. Yesterday he had been able to brush it off but now it felt like a heavy weight had been sat on his chest. He had hurt her when he insinuated that she had lied, that she had done something wrong. Just when he had gotten her to start opening up he had fucked up and now they were more distant than the beginning. BUT, she had raised her voice to him. She had called him a pawn! He wasn't anyone's pawn, he may be a marine but he followed his own sense of justice. No he wouldn't go crawling back to her, he was the alpha and she would learn not to speak to him like that. Grunting out he sat back up and decided to finish up the last bit of paper work he had left. 

.................................

Every morning was the same, every morning you woke up to an empty room. Sitting up on the couch that had became your sleeping place you looked towards the large bed in the room and saw Smoker gone, the same as every morning. Going to sleep before he came back and waking up after he left you hadn't seen your alpha in four days. You couldn't help the lonely feeling that was settling inside of you, nor the beginnings of depression. It hurt to know that your alpha, your mate didn't want you. Truthfully you should have accepted it from the start, after all he had told you point blank that he hadn't planned on ever taking a mate. No, you were just a burden, the same as you had always been. 

Feeling tears brim your eyes you shook your head and quickly blinked them away before they could fall. Standing you folded your blanket and laid it over the back of the couch before moving to your drawer and opening it to grab the pair of black pants and grey shirt he had bought you. When he had took you to get clothes he had gotten you one pair jean shorts, one pair of black pants, and two plain grey shirts along with black socks and undergarments. Simple clothing that served it's purpose. Walking to the bathroom you took a quick shower, leaving your hair down to dry down your back and dressing. Doing a once over the room you made his bed and swept the floor and then left the room. Heading out of the base you bit your lip, you had an idea come to you last night when you were trying to go to bed and taking a deep breath you decided to put your plan into action. Walking down the main street you entered one of the restaurants and walked up to the front counter where a man was standing. "Hello." you said.

Lifting his eyes he looked to you and gave you a small smile, "Hello miss, will you be dining alone this morning?" he asked.

"Oh well actually I was wondering if you were hiring?" you asked, your face holding a hopeful smile. 

"Sorry but we are not." he told you.

Giving a small nod you smiled at him all the same. "Okay well thank you for your time." you said before bowing your head slightly and walking out. No worries it was the first place, there were plenty of places. Looking to the clothing store you again took a deep breath before entering the building. 

...............................

Walking through the town he kept his eyes out for any trouble. Catching a familiar scent he turned his head some and saw a small woman down the road some. Cutting his eyes he started to slowly walk towards her but stayed far enough back where she wouldn't notice him. She walked into a general store and he furrowed his brows, she wasn't in there long before she walked out, a slightly disappointed look on her face. A moment later she walked across the street to the fish market. Yet again she walked out a few minutes later and he saw her rub her arm as she looked around, as she moved towards the inn he decided to investigate. She wasn't buying anything, she didn't even have money to buy anything with so what the hell was she doing? Standing outside of the side window he listened carefully. 

"Hello sir I was wondering if you were hiring?" 

Hiring? She was looking for a job? When the man laughed he frowned. 

"What kind of work you looking for honey."

"Well I can clean or cook or be a hostess or..." you started but he only started laughing again. 

"No, No, No. I wouldn't let an omega run my inn. Don't need any more maids or kitchen staff either... But." Walking around the counter the man looked up and down the small woman with a unsettling smile. "I do have an opening for another position." 

Stiffening as he moved closer to you you looked up at him. "And what might that be?" you asked softly.

Chuckling he looked down at her. "Well I know plenty of men that would pay heavily for an hour with you." he said. 

"I'm not interested." you growled, turning on heel and going to leave when he grabbed your wrist. 

"Now now don't get feisty, I'll give you 50% of course, hell I might go up to 55 if you show me what that pretty little mouth can do." he said, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip. 

Smacking away his hand you glared daggers at him. "Go fuck yourself." you hissed. 

His blood boiled as he heard what the man had offered her. Then when he said what he did about wanting to fuck her mouth he felt the alpha take over. That was HIS omega! Moving towards the door he heard a loud smack, rounding the door frame he saw his female's face turned towards the ground, the man's arm still in motion.

"Stop resisting little bitch." he snarled, trying to pull the omega into his chest.

In an instant he was there, pulling his mate out of the man's reach and behind his back. 

"This doesn't have anything to do with marines. This is between me and my...." the man huffed.

"MY MATE!" he growled, standing at full height and looking down on the man slightly. Seeing the man knit his brows and try to look behind him towards y/n he stepped to the side to completely block his view of her. Letting out a large cloud of smoke in the man's face he glared down at him. "You are aware that striking a woman, let alone an omega is a crime correct." seeing him look to him he felt his lip lift into a snarl, "Add that to trying to force her into prostitution and then your further remark and you are looking at a heavy fine as well as time in the town jail." he said. 

"I didn't know she was yers." the man said. 

"Don't matter if she is mine or not, she told you she wasn't interested and you kept on." Seeing the man go to shake his head and say something he turned and grabbed y/n's hand as he walked outside, waving over one of his officers. "Go get the man inside and take him down to the jail, I'll have the report ready in a little while."

"Yes sir." the man said, nodding his head and going inside the inn. 

Glancing down beside him and then around he saw her not with him and looked down the road to see her walking away. "Hey. Y/n." he said, quickly walking after her. When she looked up at him once he was beside her he knit his brows, "Where are you going?" 

"I have two more places." you told him. 

"What do you mean?"

"Two more places to ask about a job and then I will have been in every place in town." you told him, walking into the bar. Going to the back of the place you saw a woman standing behind the bar and gave her a smile, ignoring the pain across the left side of your face. "Hi, I was wondering if you were hiring?" you asked. 

"What exactly are you willing to do?" she asked with a smile and hand on her hip. 

"Anything but fucking the customers." you replied and heard her laugh. 

"That luckily isn't required. Have you ever worked in a bar before?"

"No."

"Do you know how to wait tables?"

"Keep the mugs filled, pick up the ones when they are done and don't let anyone skip out on paying." 

Smiling largely she held out her hand, "You're hired. My name is Villa, can you start tomorrow morning, I can show you the ropes before the main rush comes in." she asked.

Nodding you shook her hand and smiled. "Sounds good. My name is y/n by the way." 

"Alright then y/n I will see you tomorrow morning." she said.

"Thank you." you said and turned to walk back outside where Smoker was waiting for you. He was giving you an odd look and you furrowed your brows. "What?" 

Glancing down at the female he saw her looking up at him. Brushing back her hair he tilted her chin and looked over the red mark on the left side of her face, a clear hand print. Clenching his jaw he motioned towards the base with his head. "Come on." Stopping by the kitchen to get some ice he led her back towards his office and shut the door behind them. Sitting her on the couch he sat beside her and gently pressed the rag filled with ice onto her slowly swelling cheek, seeing her wince slightly. 

Taking a quick glance at the alpha you saw his face serious like always and looked down. "You don't have to do this." you told him in a soft voice. You knew he didn't like being around you, didn't like being bothered by you. Last thing you wanted to do was be a burden. 

Ignoring her he continued holding the ice over her face. This was the first interaction they have had in four days. He hadn't said one word to her in four days. Everyday he came back to the room she was sleeping, sleeping on the couch, then in the morning he left before she woke up. He didn't know why she chose to sleep on the couch, he hadn't told her to, he let her have the bed while he took the couch at first, as small and uncomfortable as it was. Still though he found himself looking towards her curled up frame as he tried to find sleep. Sometimes his eyes would snap open at the sound of her whimpers and whines only to find her still sleeping. He had come to realize she was bothered with nightmares regularly and every time he heard her sound of distress the alpha in him demanded he comfort her. He desired nothing more than to pull her into his arms and sooth her with that purring noise he had made while they were mating. 

When he didn't say anything you moved your eyes away from him, the coldness on your cheek matching the feeling in your heart. Were you really that much of a nuisance to him? Did he hate being mated to you so bad that even being in the same room as you annoyed him?

Watching her eyes look away from him he felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw her throat bob, watched her small body curl into itself slightly. Slowly removing the ice from her face he adjusted the cigar in his mouth and went to say something but a knock on the door stopped him. 

"Captain Smoker sir..."

Hearing the door open you took the bag of ice from him and stood, keeping your eyes down. "I'm sorry." you whispered, not trusting your voice to go any higher. 

"Oh. I'm sorry sir I didn't know you were..." the man started.

Hearing her soft voice apologize to him he didn't have time to react before she was leaving the room with her head hung low. It took everything he had not to show how sharp the pain in his chest had gotten. Turning his attention to the officer that had interrupted them he narrowed his eyes. "You better have a good reason for barging in here." he said deeply and saw the man stiffen.

"P..Pirates sir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

When he had finally finished dealing with the pirates it was late and he was tired. Wanting something little to eat he went to the kitchen on base. Walking in he saw the old cook look to him and nod his head. 

"Evening there Captain, what can I get you?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"Something quick and easy." he responded.

Humming the man set down the knife and potato before moving towards the fridge. Grabbing things to make the man a sandwich with the left over chicken he headed over to the counter. "One or two?" he asked. 

Leaning on the door frame he tried to keep from falling asleep. "Just one."

"The two of you splitting it?" the old man asked. 

"Huh? Who?" he asked now lifting his head to look at the cook. 

"Well I just figured you were getting something for you and the little lady, haven't seen her today." the chief said. 

Furrowing his brows at that he exhaled a puff of smoke. "She hasn't eaten today?"

"Not unless she ate somewhere in town. She normally don't come in for lunch and sometimes she skips breakfast as well but today she didn't even come for supper. Found myself missing her company." he said. Noticing the alpha look to him with slightly narrowed eyes he chuckled. "Oh don't misinterpret my words Captain I just mean that little omega of yours is kind is all." he chuckled as he looked down and finished making the sandwiches. "She's the only one that brings her dishes back once she's done. Always thanks us for the food and never complains about something not being to her liking. But most omegas are normally very kind creatures." he smiled warmly.

Tilting his head at that he looked to the old man, from the file he had read he knew the chief had been in the marines a long time, longer than he had been alive. So that means that he must have seen a lot of things. "You've met omegas before?" he asked.

Nodding he finished one sandwich and moved on to the second one. "Oh yes. They didn't used to be as rare as they are now. As badly as they get treated and as harshly as they are judged they are some of the kindest people to walk this earth. You take that one of your's for example, from the very first time she walked into the dining hall didn't no one allow her to sit with them but she never said a bad word back, just went and set in the corner all by her lonesome." he said. Shaking his head he grabbed a knife to cut the sandwiches in half. "It's a shame really, most folks assume omegas are all stupid, that they are only good for housework and making little ones but if people took the time to get to know one they would see they were wrong." Wrapping them up he walked over and held them out for the Captain to take. "I have a feeling that little lady of yours is far more than meets the eye... She's already beat me in Shogi three times." he chuckled, noticing the man's brows rise a little at the information. Letting out a sigh he moved back to his seat and picked up his knife "But then again that's just an old man's opinion. You have a good night Captain and make sure that girl eats, she ain't nothing but skin and bones."

Nodding his head he mumbled out a thanks and moved towards his chambers, eating his sandwich on the way. Opening the door to the room he saw it dark inside and quietly moved over to light the candle on the dresser. Removing his boots and jacket he put out his cigar and walked over to the couch, leaning over the back to see his female sleeping. She was curled up with her face towards the cushions. In the light of the candle he could see the light bruise along her cheekbone from where the man had hit her but there was also little red blotches along her cheek. She had been crying. Frowning he carefully reached down to brush the lock of hair that was over her face back behind her ear making her let out a little sniffle. She looked tired again and he didn't want to wake her before her first day of work. Leaving her sandwich wrapped up on the dresser he moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed.

Walking back out in his boxers he stopped by her one last time to pull up her covers, noticing that she as wearing the shirt of his that she had claimed since he had first let her wear it. Once it had been one of the only three shirts he owned but now it was her designated nightgown, not that he minded. On the contrary it steered something inside of him to see her in his clothes. Blowing out the candle he laid down in bed and rolled to his side to face her. Sniffing the air when something smelt different he turned his head to the pillow and buried his nose in it. This didn't smell like him, it smelled like her, this was her pillow. Looking to the couch he saw the matching pillow under her head, had she switched them on purpose? Too exhausted to think on it anymore he closed his eyes but subconsciously nuzzled deeper into the cushion that smelled of his mate. 

................................

Arriving at the bar first thing in the morning you saw Villa behind the bar and took a deep breath to help calm your nerves. "Good morning." you said and heard her shriek and turn quickly towards you. "I'm sorry." you said quickly, hoping she wouldn't be mad you had frightened her. 

"No, no it's okay." the woman smiled when she saw worry on the omega's face. "Wow you are sneaky." she giggled. 

Blushing you grinned and heard her walk over to you. 

"Well today is going to be a learning day so if there is anything you need or anything you aren't sure of just ask and I'll help however I can." Villa smiled. 

Nodding you looked to her, "Thank you for giving me a shot, not many people are will to hire well... not willing to hire omegas." 

"Don't mention it y/n, I don't believe in judging a person based on their status but rather their actions. You show me you can handle the job then I will keep you on until you move on to something better." she told the female and saw her smile kindly. Nodding she placed her hands on her hips and let out a breath, "Okay so let's get started." 

...............................

It had been a long day, dealing with the pirates from last night and then today's normal ruckus on top of it all. There wasn't much tome for him to take a break but he had made the time to slip by the bar and check on y/n. She didn't see him from where he had stood and he had to say she looked like she had been working there for months. Walking around the tables she grabbed mugs and refilled them, picked up empty bottles and the money people left as they were finished. She was even able to balance the tray on her hand as she moved around, quickly catching herself when someone would get up in front of her or throw their hand in her way. Another thing he couldn't stop was his eyes as he scanned over her short and t-shirt clad body, a short apron tied around her waist and her hair braided down her back with small strands falling to her face. Although he had been swamped with work today he couldn't help his mind form drifting to her every so often. It bothered him that they weren't making any progression in their... relationship, he didn't really know if this counted as a relationship but whatever. As bad as it sounds the closest they had been was when they were both in their cycles. They hadn't talked other than that night on the cliff and that had not ended well. He hadn't made the effort to be around her since then and he realized now how big of a mistake that had been. Not once since all that happened has his chest not had some sort of pressure. She was hurting that much was clear and he needed to fix it, along with her eating habits. Speaking of which he wondered if she had eaten yet today? Hearing the sound of someone calling his name being called he snapped his head towards them and saw it was one of the officers. Quickly walking towards the man so y/n wouldn't find him spying on her he sighed when he saw the report in his hand. Back to work.

Calling it a night he rubbed his face and made his way to the dining hall for supper, actually making it on time tonight. Walking over to the counter he was quickly handed his plate by one of the younger cooks and nodded his head in thanks. Grabbing a drink he turned and was walking towards the front table where the higher ranking marines sat but stopped when something caught his eye. Looking to the far corner of the room he saw a familiar head of auburn hair and furrowed his brows. She was sitting at the small table all alone with her head bowed down and her hands in her lap. Turning and walking that way he bypassed the tables filled with marines who were all talking and laughing with one another. The closer he got the more he noticed, her shoulders were curled in some and her plate was only half eaten. The old chief had been right, she looked lonely. As far as he knew she didn't have any friends, he had never seen her talking to anyone. The there was him, her own mate who had been mostly ignoring her since they had finished mating. She had no one. Was that why she had been coming in his office, did she want his company? Getting to the small table he set his plate down and saw her eyes slowly look up to him.

It was him. Smoker. Was he here to tell you to do something? Was there something he needed. 

She was looking up at him in calm look of confusion. "Mind if I join you?" he asked just in case she wanted to be alone. When she shook her head he sat down and placed his cup on the table, feeling it wobble a bit he furrowed his brows. Looking under it he saw one of the legs was shorter than the others. Wiggling it a bit it suddenly stopped and he glanced back over to see she had placed her sandal under it. Snapping his eyes back up to her he saw her still looking down at her lap. "Why do you sit over here if it's broken?" he asked. 

Shrugging slightly you glanced up at him, "It serves it's purpose." you said before looking back down. "And... If I'm over here I won't bother anyone." you told him.

Bothering someone, she had told him before she didn't want to bother him. Seems it was something she was always worried about doing and it made him wonder if it had something to do with her past. Not saying anything for now he started eating his food. Seeing her still looking down he swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. "Eat." he said and saw her bit her lip. "I know you have been skipping meals. I ain't going to have that, you need to eat. I want you to start eating three meals a day." 

Sighing you looked up at him. "I can't eat lunch if I'm working." 

"Then I'll bring you lunch." he said. Seeing her brows knit and her head start to shake he gave her a firm look, "This is non negotiable." he told her and saw her eyes turn into a small glare that he matched until she turned her head away and let out a small huff. Stubborn woman. "While we are on the topic of your health, I will be making you a appointment to see the base doctor. I want you checked over and given your vaccinations. I can't have you getting sick. If you get sick then that means I have to take off to take care of you and then I will end up getting sick." 

Taking a deep breath you let it out in a sigh and nodded, you saw his reasoning on this and knew you didn't really have a choice anyway. Taking a bite of your food you chewed it and glanced out the window. 

Seeing her eating her food he lifted his glass of water to help wash down his food. "How was your first day of work?" he asked wanting to talk to her about something casual for once. 

Looking to him when he said something to you that wasn't a command you grinned softly. "Good. The owner, Villa is very nice." you told him.

"So what made you deiced to get a job? From what you said yesterday it sounded like you had been looking all day." 

You had been, the bar and the sword shop were your last two places to try and you had all but lost hope. Tilting your head you took a deep breath. "I wanted to have something to do, I don't like sitting around, never have. Plus I..." reaching into your pocket you pulled out the few bills you had gotten today as a tip and held them out to him. 

Looking down at the eight belies in her hand he knit his brows. "What's this?" he asked.

"Tips I got today, it's for you, for the clothes and food and medicine and anything else. I know it's not much but if I can make more tomorrow then I..."

She was trying to pay him back. Sitting down his cup he reached forward and placed his hand on hers, folding her small fingers back over the bills and pushing her hand back towards her. "No darling, you keep your money."

Shaking your head you tried pushing the money back towards him. "But all those things that you..."

"You are my mate, I'll take care of you and all of your needs." he told her holding her hand firm. "You buy things you want, things I may not know you women need." he told her. Seeing her still hesitant he nodded down to her plate. "Finish you food." 

............................

To your surprise he had went back to the room with you. He walked close by you and when one of the officers wasn't looking into you he had wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his side and scowling the younger man. Keeping your head down you felt him straighten back up and remove his hand from your hip as the both of you walked the few more feet to your shared room. Stepping inside you removed your sandals and heard him do the same with his boots. Glancing towards the bathroom you stopped yourself from going to take a shower, knowing that he always took a shower when he came back to the room for the night. 

"Go ahead." he told her, seeing her small glance towards the bathroom. "I'll take one after you." he said, moving over to the dresser and removing his jacket before lighting the candle. When he didn't hear her moving he huffed, "Go on." 

You had taken a quick shower, knowing he was waiting for you to finish so he could take one. Slipping on his shirt and a pair of underwear you opened the door and found him sitting on the couch, smoking his cigar with his arms thrown over the back and his head tilted so it was resting on the cushions. Walking closer you saw his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed looking. You couldn't help your eyes from roaming over his muscled shoulders, chest and abs. He was a very handsome man no doubt about it. Looking down to his lap you bit the inside of your lip, your imagination taking over and filling your mind with thoughts of what it would feel like to straddle him. His hard thighs under you and that thick co....

"Done?" he asked when he peeked his eye open and saw her standing there. 

He had caught you staring, oh God. Blushing beet red you looked down and nodded, wishing the floor would open up and swallow you whole. Hearing him stand you saw him walk past you towards the shower without a word. Of course he wouldn't say anything, there was nothing special about you, you weren't attractive like he was. Swallowing hard you moved towards the couch. 

He couldn't help from grinning a bit as he walked to the bathroom to shower, the sight of her blushing when he caught her staring at him too cute. Then there was the fact she was wearing his shirt which he noticed a few of the buttons undone, showing the top of her chest and some of her thigh. He normally wasn't one to be so easily flustered by a woman's skin, or at least not since he was a teenager but knowing what was hidden under the thin material of his shirt made his cock throb. Gritting his teeth he pushed off his pants and got into the shower, no it was still too soon he couldn't do that. Washing his hair and body he turned off the water and dried off. Looking down he saw his hard on had went away and sighed as he pulled on his boxers. Cutting off the light he opened the door and stepped out but frowned when he saw her laying on the couch, curled up and facing the cushions as always. It was chilly tonight, and he could see how she had curled up like normal but the blanket had been doubled over her legs and feet. Was she cold? If so he knew the old leather couch wasn't doing any good at keeping her warm.

Moving to blow out the candle he walked over to the bed and turned down the blankets before going back to her and crouching down. Pushing his arms under her knees and back he scooped her up into his arms and felt her tense. He knew she hadn't been sleeping just yet but he could tell she was tired. 

"What's wrong?" you asked, when he held you in his arms. 

"You aren't sleeping on the couch anymore." he told her, placing his knee on the bed and moving to lay her down on the side closest to the wall. 

"I don't mind, I..."

"No. I know the damn thing ain't comfortable and you are cold." he said. 

"B..but this is your bed, I don't want to be in your way." you said softly and felt him freeze.

Looking down at her he continued kneeling over her, "Why do you always assume you are bothering me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

Dropping your eyes once you took notice that he was only in a pair of boxers you licked your lips. "I know you don't like me very much, I was forced on you, you didn't choose me and I just... I want to be as little of a burden as possible." you told him honestly. When he didn't say anything you kept your eyes down and sat back up. Keeping the blanket wrapped around you you went to get up from his bed and move back to the couch. 

She thought he didn't like her. She thought she was a burden to him. Was that why she didn't come visit him anymore, why she slept on the couch. He felt guilty for having made her feel this way, especially when she had tried coming to see him in the beginning and he had snapped at her. Noticing her going to move back to the couch he reached out and grabbed her wrist in a firm but not painful grip. "I said you weren't sleeping on the couch anymore." he told her. Taking a deep breath he reached over to pull her legs back on the bed. Sitting down beside her he pulled the covers over them both as he moved to lay down. She didn't move an inch, nor did she say anything and the air was tense. Closing his eyes he moved one arm under his head and lifted the other up to rub his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Her mate not her Captain, my omega not a marine.' he kept repeating in his head. Glancing down at her from out of the corner of his eye he saw her in the same position as he had left her in but with her lip bitten between her teeth. She shouldn't be this uncomfortable around him. Letting out a long sigh he rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around her to pull her small body flush to his own. Placing his chin on the top of her head he closed his eyes. "I do like you and you aren't a burden on me." he told her. "I know I'm not very good at this whole mate thing but I will try harder." he said in a low, deep voice. 

Tilting your head back to look at him you saw him bend his head slightly to meet your eyes.

Seeing those sliver eyes looking up at him he pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing her for a few seconds before pulling away. Feeling that pain in his chest fade away he sighed and closed his eyes, settling his head on his pillow with her head resting on his arm. "Get some sleep darling." he said in a deep voice. When she relaxed and he felt her nuzzle her nose into his neck he grinned a little, contempt to have his omega in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling very skeptical about how this is going, if anyone has any suggestions I'm open. Thank you for reading.


End file.
